Sweet dreams are made of this
by Griseldis
Summary: Quatre fois où Suzaku rêva et une cinquième où il ne rêva pas. Suzaku/Euphie, Suzaku/Lelouch.


_Écrit pour la **60ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Mirage**._

_Disclaimer : Vous savez quoi ? Code Geass n'est pas à moi et je n'en veux pas. Vu ce que j'en fais..._

_Le titre vient d'une (merveilleuse) chanson d'Eurythmics, qui d'ailleurs, en dehors de cette phrase, ne colle pas vraiment à cette histoire._

* * *

.

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**.**

i. Le sang est rouge.

C'est quelque chose que Suzaku sait depuis toujours, ou à peu près, et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'il en voit.

Le sang est rouge, et Suzaku réalise avec un vertige, qu'en fait, il n'avait pas compris ce que rouge voulait vraiment dire.

Peut-être parce que le sang qui est rouge coule à flots, il n'en a jamais vu autant, même pas les rares fois où il s'est rendu au marché et a vu les étals des bouchers, peut-être parce que c'est le sang de son père (et le sien, un peu. Après tout, si le sang de son père coule dans ses veines, alors le sang qui coule de son père coule de ses veines aussi, n'est-ce pas ?), peut-être parce que c'est lui qui a planté le poignard dans le ventre du premier ministre du Japon.

L'odeur est suffocante, presque poisseuse et chaude, et il sait avec une certitude absolue qu'il n'oubliera jamais cet instant, même s'il doit vivre mille ans.

Ni le rouge, ni l'odeur, ni le regard vide de son père, ni sa conviction qu'il a bien agi.

C'est le Japon pourtant que Suzaku vient d'assassiner en la personne de Kururugi Genbu, son propre père.

C'est le Japon, mais ce n'est pas le peuple japonais, et malgré son jeune âge, Suzaku pense que peu importe ce qui arrivera au Japon, tant que le peuple japonais survit, alors tout ira bien. Ce qui a été perdu pourra être retrouvé, ce qui a été détruit pourra être reconstruit.

Une vie, ce n'est rien face à cela.

Suzaku a dix ans et il rêve que le Japon se rendra sans combattre la terrible armée britannienne, sans qu'un seul soldat de plus ne meure, sans qu'un seul civil de plus ne soit blessé.

.

ii. Le sang est rouge.

Ça n'a rien de surprenant, Suzaku sait depuis longtemps que le sang est rouge, il sait même pourquoi il est rouge, à cause de l'hémoglobine, une connaissance de biologie de base.

Avec un détachement curieux, qui a sans doute rapport avec la perte dudit sang, Suzaku pense que cette fois encore, c'est le sang de son père et que cette fois encore, c'est de sa faute.

L'existence de Suzaku n'était pas connue auprès du grand public et après la reddition du Japon, il a passé trois ans dans un orphelinat d'état, recevant de temps à autre la visite d'une des connaissances ou des amis de son père, parfaitement conscient que ces hommes qui lui parlaient avec respect de la mémoire d'un homme assassiné savaient que c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

Seulement, ces gens croyaient que c'était pour protéger la vie de Lelouch et Nunally vi Britannia, les otages impériaux, et peut-être que d'une certaine manière cela atténuait l'horreur du crime à leurs yeux.

Ce furent des années difficiles et misérables, le Japon (ou plutôt la Zone 11) était sous la coupe réglée de Britannia, devant payer une énorme indemnité de guerre ainsi qu'un exorbitant tribut de précieuse sakuradite à leur nouveau maître.

Certains de ces hommes proposèrent de l'emmener, et il refusa, conscient qu'il ne serait qu'un outil dans leur main, conscient aussi qu'il devait être puni et que par-dessus tout, il devait expier.

Dès qu'il eut l'âge légal requis, quatorze ans, il quitta l'orphelinat et intégra l'armée britannienne, toujours avide de nouveaux soldats à envoyer dans ses interminables luttes aux frontières comme au cœur de l'Empire.

Suzaku s'est révélé être un bon soldat, il a toujours été intelligent et discipliné et, même dans son enfance, ses précepteurs complimentaient ses remarquables capacités physiques.

Suzaku s'est révélé être un trop bon soldat, et c'est ce qui lui a valu cette correction mémorable de la part de ses camarades britanniens de naissance qui n'admettent pas qu'un sale Eleven les dépasse à la fois sur le plan pratique, théorique et même sur le taux de compatibilité au pilotage d'un Knightmare, fut-il expérimental.

Mais ça lui va, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne va pas laisser ce genre de choses le démoraliser, surtout pas avec le but qu'il a en tête.

Suzaku a quinze ans et il rêve de grimper assez d'échelons dans la hiérarchie militaire britannienne pour pouvoir faire comprendre à ce vaste et colossal empire que Number ou citoyen britannien de naissance, tous les hommes sont égaux et qu'ils doivent tous être protégés.

.

iii. Le sang est rouge.

Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'étonnant, le sang est toujours rouge, même s'il semble à Suzaku que le sang de certains insectes ne l'est pas et, à ce stade de sa vie, il en a vu tant et tellement que rien ne peut le dégoûter ou l'étonner dans ce liquide poisseux à l'odeur reconnaissable entre toutes.

Et pourtant, ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Rigoureusement aucun sens.

Suzaku sait qu'il ne faut pas toujours faire confiance à sa vue, que les yeux peuvent être trompés, mais il y a cette odeur, cette sensation sous ses doigts, ce goût métallique sur ses lèvres qu'il connaît si bien alors que sa bouche frôle en un baiser fantomatique la chevelure de rose de cette femme si belle et si forte qui l'a protégé et sauvé par sa seule présence.

Comment ses sens peuvent lui dire que Euphie saigne, comment les docteurs peuvent se presser autour de lui alors qu'il la porte dans ses bras (et elle est si légère sa princesse, comme une plume, comme une aile d'ange et si lourde à la fois du poids de ses rêves et du futur qui brille devant elle), comment peut-il les voir la mettre sur une civière et l'emmener, comment cela peut être en train d'arriver et pourquoi le monde est-il encore en train d'exister si ses sens ne le trompent pas et si Euphie est blessée, et peut-être mourante ?

(Mais alors, l'univers s'arrêtera pour de bon, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas exister un univers si Euphie n'y est pas.)

Un instant, il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé dans le stade, de cette cérémonie qui devait marquer l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère de paix et de tolérance et qui a inauguré… Il ne sait pas, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir mais il sait d'avance que ce sera terrible et sanglant (encore, encore, ce sang !) mais aussi qu'il avancera au côté d'Euphemia li Britannia et que tout ira bien puisqu'elle sera là.

Il ne pense pas à Zero, cet homme méprisable qui se cache derrière un masque, parce que s'il pense à lui, il va penser au pistolet, il va penser à la détonation et il va penser au sang, et il ne peut pas y avoir de sang.

Autour de lui, les médecins et le personnel infirmier se pressent, il y a des cris qu'il entend sans comprendre et finalement une nurse à l'air renfrognée lui dit de « Dégage du couloir, tu gênes le passage, saleté d'Eleven ! » et il se contente juste de se mettre sur le côté pour ne surtout pas gêner le passage, l'insulte passant sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Le temps passe et il ne sait pas si ce sont des secondes, des minutes ou des heures et peu à peu, pas à pas, alors que l'animation se calme, il se rapproche de la porte où il a vu disparaître (et d'où il verra bientôt sortir, bien sûr) Euphie couchée sur la civière.

Ça a quelque chose de timide, du chien qui a peur de se faire gronder mais qui tente tout de même. À un moment, ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et il se retrouve assis par terre.

A vrai dire, il ne s'en rend compte qu'au moment où un infirmier passe presque en courant et il se demande pourquoi cet homme est si grand.

Ça vaut toujours mieux que de se demander pourquoi il court.

(Mais non, ce n'est pas l'homme qui est grand, réalise-t-il, c'est lui qui est petit.)

(Ah, mais il a toujours été petit.)

Suzaku a dix-sept ans et il rêve que cette porte va s'ouvrir en coulissant, que la femme qu'il aime comme un homme aime une femme (mais plus encore comme un dévot aime sa déesse) va sortir, exquise, souriante, vêtue de cette robe blanche qui moule si joliment sa fine silhouette et lui tendre la main, et l'aider une fois de plus, parce que c'est toujours elle qui l'aide, même si c'est lui qui est son chevalier, à se relever.

.

iv. Le sang est rouge.

C'est une plaisanterie à ce stade de son existence d'envisager que quelque chose d'aussi tristement évident (du moins pour lui. Peut-être existe t-il des gens qui ne le savent pas, qui seront assez heureux pour ne jamais le savoir) puisse le choquer et pourtant c'est le cas.

Le sang de Lelouch est rouge.

Qui l'eut cru, vraiment ?

Cet être en face de lui, encore revêtu du costume ridicule de Zero, les menottes aux poignets et un bandeau sur les yeux afin de contrer toute utilisation du Geass, cet être qui s'efforce de garder un semblant de dignité alors qu'il est mort de peur…

Cet être que Suzaku ne peut appeler « homme », lui qui pourtant l'a un jour appelé « ami », cet être qui vole dans un avion de transport de l'armée britannienne vers Pendragon, la capitale de l'Empire, et surtout vers Charles zi Britannia, cet être qui n'a jamais montré de remords ni même de regrets pour son infamie…

Il y a donc du sang qui coule dans ses veines, un cœur qui pompe ce liquide vital aux quatre coins de ce corps qui abrite le cerveau le plus dément et mauvais qui soit ?

Non vraiment, Suzaku ne l'aurait pas cru.

Là où la balle a brisé le masque, la minuscule blessure a laissé passer un filet de sang qui a coagulé sur le visage pâle et Suzaku voudrait qu'il coule encore, qu'il coule jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus dans le corps de ce misérable qu'il hait avec d'autant plus de force qu'un jour il l'a aimé.

En dehors du bourdonnement lointain des machines, le silence est absolu dans l'habitacle où ils sont seuls.

Suzaku voudrait pouvoir dire que c'est à cause du Geass qu'il a ordonné aux soldats de rester à l'extérieur, et ça l'est en partie, mais la vérité c'est qu'il veut être le seul à contempler le délicieux spectacle des tremblements de peur que malgré tout son empire sur lui-même Lelouch ne peut pas contrôler, à voir ce sang qui a coulé et qui n'a finalement rien racheté.

Mais ce sang coulera encore, même s'il doit le répandre de sa main, et ce sera un plaisir et un honneur.

Suzaku a dix-sept ans et il rêve que le sang versé puisse racheter le prix des larmes de Euphie, du souhait de Euphie, du nom de Euphie. Qu'il y ait assez de sang pour noyer son chagrin et sa colère, pour pouvoir oublier qu'un jour il a appelé cet être ami et que dans son cœur, il pensait frère.

.

* * *

i. Le sang est rouge.

Surprise ! pense une voix dans l'esprit de Suzaku, une voix qui a l'accent traînant et moqueur de celle de Lelouch et avec détachement, il se demande si désormais, il aura la voix de Lelouch dans la tête.

Suzaku est extrêmement calme et, même s'il pleure, mais ça ne se voit pas avec ce masque, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ce matin en se réveillant, un matin pénible après une nuit agitée à redécouvrir encore et encore le corps de Lelouch, à marquer chaque centimètre de sa peau trop fine de morsures qui ont laissé des traces rouges qui arrachaient à son empereur des petits cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés et qu'il s'amusait ensuite à couvrir de baisers, comme pour mieux consoler cette chair qu'il venait lui-même de tourmenter.

Ce n'est pas comme si en quittant les bras de Lelouch, qui dormait encore parce que Lelouch a toujours été un gros dormeur, en s'arrachant à la chaleur des draps de ce lit où à peine quelques heures plus tôt Lelouch gémissait avec un air de contentement voluptueux qui ne faisait qu'exacerber le désir de Suzaku et son terrible besoin de possession, il ne savait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se réveillaient côte à côté et qu'à midi, Lelouch mourrait de sa main.

Et pourtant, à part ces larmes qui coulent, alors que les doigts de Lelouch caressent une dernière fois son visage, ou plutôt la visière de son masque (leur masque ?) en y laissant une trace sanglante, alors qu'il lui murmure quelques paroles vacillantes qui n'ont pas tellement d'importance puisque celles qu'ils auraient voulu se dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais pu trouver la force de les dire à voix haute (trop de morts, trop de sang, trop de rose, la chevelure de Euphie et l'éclat radieux de FREYJIA entre eux pour pouvoir prononcer des mots comme amour), alors qu'avec son dernier souffle, Lelouch lui abandonne le poids d'un monde et le poids de leurs péchés, Suzaku ne sent rien.

Une vague tristesse, des regrets et des remords (ses compagnons depuis tant d'années) et beaucoup de lassitude.

Suzaku a dix-huit ans. Dix-huit années de sang versé et de larmes qui n'ont pas toujours coulées, dix-huit années où il a commis tous les crimes, où tout ce qu'il a aimé et n'a pas de lui-même sacrifié lui a été arraché de force, dix-huit années où il est devenu un être si monstrueux que son nom sera à jamais honni dans l'histoire, au même titre que celui du démoniaque empereur Lelouch. Suzaku a dix-huit ans. Il est mort pour le monde, même si ce dernier repos des âmes qui ont trop souffert lui ait refusé, et il n'a plus de rêve.

.

* * *

_*câline Suzaku* Pauvre 'tit père. T'es absolument secoué du cocotier mais il faut admettre que je ne t'épargne pas !_


End file.
